Colors of love
by Nameless Liberty Underground
Summary: -Una colección de Drabbles y One-shots de Madoka Magica. AU. Yuri Shojo-ai. Múltiples parejas y eso - #4 Promissionem: Lo siento, de verdad Madoka, pero estoy feliz, por fin pude salvarte y no me importa que me cueste la vida -Homura & Madoka-
1. Rain

_Hola bueno pues como dice, esta es una colección de one-shots y drabbles yuri y shojo-ai y no yuri (? de esta linda serie :3_

_Disclaimer: Maho Shojo Madoka Magica (c) no me pertenece_

_Ojalá les guste el primero, lo hize con amor xD_

Rain

Las dos chicas corrían apresuradamente por las calles vacías, cubriéndose con el bolso escolar de la incesante lluvia, que se asemejaba al chorro de agua que cae de una regadera, las gotas se juntaban formando enormes charcos que eran pisados por los apresurados zapatos.

La menor comenzaba a rezagarse, la mayor al notarlo miró a su alrededor para buscar un refugio, notó que en el parque una pequeña resbaladilla sería el escondite perfecto, la tomo de la mano y la llevó a hasta aquel lugar.

Se sentaron debajo de aquella pendiente, como el espacio no era muy grande quedaron bastante cerca.

Notaron que tenían un pequeño acompañante, un gatito que maulló al notar su presciencia.

-Lo siento amiguito nos iremos en cuanto pare la lluvia- se disculpo Madoka con una sonrisa, mientras lo acariciaba suavemente

Homura permaneció callada, mirando a la distancia, maldiciendo con todas sus fuerzas, todos sus planes arruinados por una tormenta de verano.

Se resignó y suspiro pesadamente, tomo su largo pero hermoso cabello y comenzó a exprimirlo.

"Tal vez en otra ocasión…" pensó

-Ah~ Ah~ ¡Achuú!- Madoka estornudo a causa del frío y la empapada, sonaba como si se fuera a resfriar

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa al pequeño gatito que maulló como diciendo: "Salud"

-¡Ah Madoka!- exclamó Homura preocupada

-Ah, no te preocupes Homura-chan, estoy bien- contestó la pelirosa con una sonrisa

-Lo siento…-dijo la azabache para si misma pero la menor la logró escuchar

-No es culpa tuya Homura-chan-

-Si pero…-Homura se abrazó a su rodillas y comenzó a sollozar- No sabes como odio no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte…-susurro tan bajo que apenas ella misma pudo escucharse

De repente detuvo su llanto, pues sintió una calidez rodear todo su cuerpo, era Madoka que la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Vez? Así ya no tendremos frío- sonrió sonrojada

-Madoka…- musito sorprendida, secando sus lágrimas, lo que provocó que la pelirosa sonriera ampliamente.

Homura estaba feliz, recargó su mejilla suavemente sobre la cabeza de pelirosa y correspondió el abrazo tiernamente. Las cosas no habían salido como ella quería, pero estaba cerca de Madoka

-Mira Homura-chan ha dejado de llover- exclamó la menor con una sonrisa de ojera a oreja

Y efectivamente como por arte de magia, las nubes se despejaron y el Sol salió iluminando bondadosamente a Mitakihara y como Newton nos explicó un bello arcoíris se formo en el cielo.

Las dos chicas salieron de su escondite para contemplar el bello fenómeno de la luz.

-Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees Homura-chan?- preguntó Madoka fascinada mientras miraba el cielo

-Lo mas bello que he visto en mi vida…- suspiró pero ella no hablaba de del arcoíris…

"Creo que podría acostumbrarme a los días de lluvia…" pensó Homura con una sonrisa

_Drabble terminado._  
_Gracias por leer espero les haya gustado :3 nos vemos en el siguiente owo/ ¿RR? ¿Brujas a mi ventana? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Contrato?_


	2. Arigato

_Asd hola owo/ traigo el segundo onee-shot, esta vez está centrado en Sayaka y Kyoko en el capitulo ocho ojalá y les guste._

_ASd este si tiene más yuri si no les gusta no lean y punto ._._

**Arigato**

La pelirroja suspiró con alivio, sonrió ampliamente y camino hacia ella.

-Por fin te encuentro- exclamó sentándose a su lado- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas alejarte de tus amigas?- preguntó abriendo el bote de papas fritas que llevaba consigo

-Perdón por molestarte- susurró débilmente la peliazul

-¿Qué te pasa? No te comportas como normalmente lo haces…- en la voz de Kyoko resaltaba la preocupación

-Simplemente ya no me importa. ¿Por qué peleo? ¿A quién debo proteger? Ya no lo sé…-

-¡Oi!-

-El balance de esperanza y desesperación siempre es igual a cero, tu misma lo dijiste. Salvé a muchas personas, pero a cambio tengo que pagar…-

Kyoko estaba realmente angustiada, pensó que Sayaka la recibiría con un "¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? Pero apenas había notado su presencia.

Sayaka había comenzado a sollozar bajito, su Soul Gem era un mar de caos y confusión. Kyoko debía hacer algo, pero no tenía idea de como tratar con una persona en ese estado, necesitaba pensar en algo y actuar rápido, pero, ¿qué podría ayudar a Sayaka?

Un beso

Esa idea fugaz cruzó instintivamente la mente de la pelirroja. "¿Pero que rayos?" Sacudió la cabeza completamente sonrojada. ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensarlo? Aunque… los besos ponen a las personas felices, ¿no? En los cuentos de hadas sólo un beso del verdadero amor rompe el hechizo y en los mangas shojo son el final feliz perfecto… Tal vez no sea tan mala idea…

"De acuerdo, sólo uno. Un simple roce de labios y eso será todo"

Los labios Kyoko querían pronunciar el nombre de su compañía, pero estaba completamente avergonzada por el absurdo plan que ideó en su mente y de su boca sólo salieron balbuceos que Sayaka no consiguió percibir.

-Yo realmente fui una ton…-

-¡Espera!- la frase anterior hizo reaccionar a la pelirroja quién coloco sus manos sobre las de lo ojiazul tocando apenas la joya que contenía su alma

Sayaka la miró sorprendida, esa pequeña sorpresa opacó por un instante sus penas. Kyoko temblaba nerviosa, su rostro se encendió con un carmín similar de los rubís que tenía por ojos y mirada estaba clavada en los labios Sayaka, esta soltó un Qué. Te. Pasa? Al que la pelirroja hizo caso omiso, colocó la mano derecha en su hombro y con la izquierda tomó el mentón de la ojiazul levantando ligeramente su rosto.

-Oye, ¿pero q…- fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar Sayaka antes de que Kyoko posara los labios en los suyos.

Los ojos de Sayaka se abrieron como platos ante aquel tacto, su expresión se tornó confusa, intentó separarse, pero la pelirroja no la dejaría escapar.

Kyoko por su parte cerró los ojos fuertemente y atrapó a la peliazul en un abrazo.

Conforme el contacto de prolongaba, pasó a ser un torpe roce de labios a un profundo beso.

Era el primer beso de ambas, Sayaka por fin cedió y cerró los ojos correspondiendo el beso, notó que los labios de Kyoko eran dulces y suaves, sintió como toda esa ira y desesperación iba aplacándose lentamente, ahora solo la invadía la calma, se sentía muy extraño como si en ese beso Kyoko estuviera escondiendo algo...

Kyoko se separó sin mirar a Sayaka, miraba a la distancia mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo, saco una semilla de sufrimiento y sin voltear se la ofreció con un suspiro.

-Hazme un favor, ¿quieres?-

La peliazul tomo el pequeño huevo y lo colocó cerca de su preciada joya, la cual recuperó su verdadero color.

-Listo- exclamó la peliazul

Kyoko sólo suspiro aliviada, se hundió en su propio asiento y el ambiente se sumergió en un denso silencio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sayaka

-Por qué, ¿qué?- reprochó Kyoko

-¿Cómo que; por qué, qué, idiota? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le gritó la menor.

La pelirroja sonrió a medias al notar que Sayaka volvía a ser ella misma, se estiró un poco y contestó:

-No lo sé, sentía que debía hacerlo...- suspiro sonriendo mientras miraba hacia arriba

-Ya veo...-

-En fin, debo irme- dijo levantándose de su asiento- Es tarde tú también deberías volver a ca...-

La peliazul interrumpió a Kyoko abrazándola por detrás

-Arigato - susurró

Kyoko se dio media vuelta, y le sonrió cálidamente a la peliazul.

-Hey, deja de lloriquear, deberías estar gritándome- rio

-Está bien- contestó de igual manera.

-Volvamos a casa ¿nee?-

Sayaka asintió con la cabeza y camino detrás de la pelirroja, y como era de costumbre comenzaron a discutir, pero no era otra discusión cualquiera, tenía otro significado…un significado especial.

A lo lejos, en la oscuridad, dos figuras habían observado aquella escena, una con cierta alegría y otra no tanto...

-¡¿Ahhh? No lo entiendo, se supone que Miki Sayaka...- exclamó con irritación

-Ni te molestes en entenderlo...- suspiro su acompañante

-Pero es que es imposible-

-El amor puede lograr muchas cosas, pero como tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es, ¿cómo piensas entender lo que ese beso significó para ellas?- reclamó

-Como sea, hay muchas chicas en peores situaciones que ella y no tardarán en caer en desesperación...-

-Tsk-

-Tal vez ahora Sakura Kyoko pueda pelear a tu lado...-la pequeña sombra bajo de donde estaba, con intención de retirarse, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad- Pero dudo que puedas lograr tu objetivo... Akemi Homura-

-No me intimidas...incubador-

_Onee-shot terminado_

_¿Qué tal? decidí meter a Homura y darle un final mas misterioso owo , siento que se me cortó un poco la inspiración al final TTATT , aun así espero que le gusté .w._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente owo/_

_¿RR? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Brujas a mi ventana? ¿Contrato?_


	3. Asustada

_Hola, hola aquí el 3er one-shot, perdón por tardar tanto, pero tenía un examen muy importante y estaba ocupada estudiando, pero hoy por fin lo hice y soy libre, además el verano se acerca y podré actualizar mas seguido!_

_Yuri si no le gusta no lo lea ._._

_Por favor disfruten!_

**Asustada**

La casa estaba sumergida en un profundo silencio y en una densa oscuridad, todas las chicas dormían plácidamente, bueno todas excepto una…

Sayaka no podía dormir a causa del miedo, pues hace apenas unas horas atrás, a Kyoko se le había ocurrido ver una película de terror y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

~Flashback~

-Nee… estoy aburrida- dijo en un puchero la pelirroja

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- pregunto Mami quien se encontraba recostada en el sillón

-¡Vamos a ver una película de terror! - sugirió con notable entusiasmo

-Me parece buena idea…- suspiró Homura

-¡Genial!- grito Kyoko con entusiasmo arrastrándolas a todas hacia la puerta

Y antes de que Sayaka y Madoka pudieran opinar algo ya estaban sentadas frente a la gran pantalla.

Los gritos del público no se hicieron esperar, Kyoko observaba fascinada la pantalla que reflejaba luces rojizas a causa de toda la sangre; a Mami no le parecía la gran cosa, pues luchaba contra cosas aterradoras todos los días y consideraba que ni los mejores efectos de Hollywood podrían causar tanto miedo como lo que ellas vivan día a día; Homura agradeció que la mayor parte de la historia de la película se desarrollará en la oscuridad, pues la luz de la pantalla no alcanzaba a iluminar su rostro sonrojado pues; Madoka no soltó la mano de la azabache en ningún momento y en ocasiones se ocultaba abrazándola fuertemente.

En cuanto a Sayaka inventaba desviar la mirada el mayor tiempo posible, pues realmente estaba nerviosa, pero al voltear a ver a Kyoko y notar su sonrisa ante las escenas de terror, se olvidaba de todo y solo contemplaba esa sonrisa.

~Flashback end~

De regreso a casa Kyoko alardeaba de lo genial que estuvo la película; la mayor se veía aburrida pues lo único que le interesó de la película fue el atractivo protagonista; Homura estaba lo doble de sonrojada pues sabía lo que vendría después; Madoka completamente avergonzada le pidió a ojivioleta si podía dormir con ella a lo que la azabache lógicamente accedió y la peliazul se retiró a su habitación sin decir nada.

Después de un rato, la casa de sumergió en silencio, Mami se había quedado dormida sin problema; Madoka, acurrucada en el pecho de la azabache, se dejo arrullar por los latidos de su corazón olvidándose del miedo y quedó profundamente dormida; Homura simplemente se dejó llevar por la calidez se de la pelirosa terminando igual que ella; la pelirroja, después de cenar medio refrigerador, se tumbó en la cama y no se supo más.

Sayaka seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

-Iré a comer algo y luego intentare dormir- pensó

Salió de su habitación y de puntillas bajó las escaleras sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad, así que no necesito encender la luz y evitó hacerlo para no molestar a las demás.

-¡Espera, Sayaka no te muevas!- le susurró una voz en tono alto

La peliazul soltó un gritó que sofocó con su propia mano, por el tremendo susto y el dolor que sintió a dar un paso más.

-Idiota, te dije que no te movieras- volvió a susurrar

En el piso estaba lo que parecía ser un vaso roto, la peliazul se había enterrado un pedazo de vidrio, alzó la mirada al oír que alguien se acercaba y observó una mirada roja tintinear en la oscuridad.

-¿Kyoko?- musitó

-Sí espera, quédate quieta –la pelirroja encendió la luz se dispuso a barrer los cristales del suelo y recoger los más grandes, en lo que Sayaka se sostenía en un pie – Ven siéntate- una vez terminada la tarea acerco una silla a Sayaka para poder empezar a curar su herida-

Sayaka obedeció y se sentó cojeando, entre tanto Kyoko fue a buscar algunas gasas

-Esto no te dolerá…mucho-

Kyoko comenzó a sacar lentamente el vidrio enterrado, a lo que Sayaka se quejaba entre dientes, desinfectó una herida y la vendó ligeramente.

-¿Hey qué haces?- preguntó la peliazul sonrojada pues Kyoko la había levantado en brazos-Puedo caminar…-

-Ah… no te preocupes, no pesas nada-sonrió-¿Podrías apagarla por mí?- dijo acercándola al interruptor-

Sayaka apagó la luz dejando todo a oscuras otra vez y Kyoko comenzó a subir las escaleras regresando a las habitaciones.

-¿Oye no puedes dormir verdad?- preguntó Kyoko con una risita

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No es cierto!- contestó mas roja de lo que ya estaba

-Bien entonces, te veo mañana- sonrió deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la peliazul

Sayaka vaciló un momento, no quería dormir sola, pero tampoco quería admitir que estaba asustada.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo…?-preguntó

-Sabía que pedirías eso- rió dirigiéndose a su habitación

Ya en ella Sayaka se recorrió en la cama hasta quedar pegada a la pared, dejando espacio a la pelirroja.

-No me digas que te dio miedo la película…-

-N… no para nada...-

-¿Segura?

-S…Sí- susurró dándole la espalda

-Mhh bueno- la pelirroja no se oía muy conforme –Bueno, pero ya sabes que…- bostezó- no tienes nada que temer, porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado…-murmuró antes de caer dormida

Sayaka se sonrojó ante estas palabras, volteó a mirarla pero ya estaba dormida, respiró hondo e intentó calmar su acelerado corazón.

Logró distinguirla entre la oscuridad, se veía muy bien su rostro cansado, recorrió con la mirada todo el rostro, los ojos, la nariz, los labios, y justo en ese punto se detuvo, tardo mucho en aceptarlo pero era evidente que estaba loca por Kyoko, intentando no despertarla, acercó lentamente su cuerpo al de la pelirroja, disfrutando del aroma que desprendía y su dulce aliento en el rostro, cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar cómo se sentiría besarla…. Abrió los mismos de repente… podía hacerlo, sin que se diera cuenta, claro...

Con lentitud se fue acercando al rostro dormido , trago saliva cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, y por fin ambas bocas se juntaron en un beso que apenas fue un roce, pero para Sayaka fue una probada del mismísimo cielo.

Notó que el beso se profundizaba al tiempo que una mano atrapaba su cintura, Sayaka abrió los ojos asustada, sabiendo lo que significaba; Kyoko se había despertado. Se separó bruscamente avergonzada, no sabía si salir corriendo sin decir nada, o simplemente disculparse y dar una explicación, pero no le dio tiempo de pensarlo, pues la sonrisa de Kyoko seguida de un nuevo beso, nubló su mente perdiéndose completamente en esa sensación.

-Bien, ya tienes tu beso de las buenas noches, ahora duérmete, mañana hay que entrenar- dijo tapándose nuevamente.

Sayaka sudo una gotita con el rostro sonrojado, se acababan de besar, ¡y dos veces! ¿Cómo podía tomárselo tan a la ligera?

Pero eso era lo que le gustaba de ella

Atrapó su cintura en un abrazo que duraría toda la noche, se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos lentamente, dejándose caer en la inconsciencia…

-¿Oye que fue eso?- preguntó la peliazul abriendo los ojos de golpe

-¿Qué cosa?- contestó la pelirroja medio dormida

-Eso…-dijo escuchado de nuevo el ruido que la había alarmado

-Yo no escuche nada…-

-¡Oh por Dios los zombis!- gritó haciendo una extraña maniobra para ocultarse debajo de la cama

-Sabía que estabas asustada- sonrió

_One-shot terminado_

_¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal me gustó mi propio trabajo, ¡en especial el final xD ! En fin si alguien tiene una idea para algún one-shot es bien recibida :3_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente owo/ ¿RR? ¿Brujas a mi ventana? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Contrato?_


	4. Promissionem

_Hola owo/ aquí el siguiente one-shot, como protagonistas Madoka & Homura!_

_Disfruten!_

**Promissionem**

-¡Llévame contigo!- exigió la menor

-No puedo hacer eso…-

-¿Por qué no?- lloriqueó

-No permitiré que pelees-

-No Homura-chan…por favor- gimió rompiendo en llanto

-Quédate aquí Madoka- dijo dándose media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡Espera!-

Homura detuvo su caminata en seco.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin voltear a verla

-Promete que volverás, promete que cuando todo esto acabe te quedarás conmigo para siempre. ¡Promételo!- exigió

-Lo prometo regresaré-

Madoka la abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía, y después de unos momentos la dejo ir.

-Cuídate mucho- se despidió

Homura asintió levemente ocultando la mirada en el flequillo, para que la pelirosa no viera las lágrimas que estaban al borde de derramarse.

-Perdona por mentir- pensó pues en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no regresaría...

Salió por la puerta y se transformó libremente a mitad de la calle, pues toda la cuidad había sido evacuada, no había ni un alma, solo ella… y su destino.

Espero pacientemente en el lugar de siempre, fría y firme como siempre.

El viento comenzó a soplar, revolviendo violentamente todos y cada uno de sus cabellos, ella estaba cerca.

-Ah~ así que viniste a ver…-exclamó sin moverse al escuchar el sonido de unos livianos pasos

-Ya sabes que lo que pase contigo o este mundo no es mi asunto, tan sólo quería desearte lo que ustedes llaman "suerte"-contestó con su habitual indiferencia

Homura no movió ni un musculo, tan sólo bufó con molestia.

El incubador retrocedió varios pasos atrás al oír un estruendo que se asemejaba al sonido que produce un trueno.

-Está aquí- afirmo la azabache al oír las escandalosas risas de ella y los familiares- No lo creo necesario, pero deberías buscar un lugar seguro- advirtió

-Gracias- Kyubey se retiró de lugar a toda prisa subiendo a un edificio bastante alto para poder presenciar la batalla- ¿Esta vez lo lograrás Akemi Homura?-

-Esta vez- exclamó deteniendo el tiempo- ¡No podrás detenerme!-

Homura invocó su infinito arsenal y la batalla dio comienzo en un instante; cientos de escombros cayendo del cielo y bombas detonándose iban a la par, la chica daba todo lo que tenía mientras la bruja reía y reía.

Las heridas de la azabache eran incontables, cortadas, apuñaladas, raspones, desgarres, huesos rotos; la sangre brotaba aceleradamente de las heridas, parecía que la bruja, una vez más, obtendría la victoria.

Pero Homura estaba un paso adelante, conocía sus movimientos, sus ataques, todo estaba calculado con anticipación.

Un estallido eso fue todo, la bruja fue derribada, ambas estaban al límite, Homura se acercó, saco una simple pistola y le apuntó a la cabeza de la bruja.

Un grito desgarrador seguido del sonido un disparo pareció romper la barrera del sonido, haciendo eco por toda Mitakihara, y se percibió incluso en el rincón más lejano de la cuidad.

Homura cayó de rodillas, observó como la barrera se disolvía ante sus ojos, y la grief seed caía lejos de ella, se había terminado.

-Se acabó, por fin, lo hice- sonrió antes de caer desmayada.

* * *

Mientras tanto una Madoka preocupada se caminaba de un lado a otro asemejando a un tigre enjaulado…

-Me pregunto si Homura estará bien- suspiró

Y como contestando su pregunta, unos enrojecidos ojos aparecieron en una ventana cercana a ella, Madoka pegó un pequeño gritó asustada, hasta que iluminada por un relámpago pudo reconocer a su visita.

-¿Kyubey?-

-¡Madoka! ¡Rápido! Akemi Homura esta…-

El sonido de un trueno opacó las palabras del incubador, la mirada de Madoka se lleno de lagrimas y de terror, salió por la ventana siguiendo al albino animal.

* * *

-¡Homura-chan!-

La azabache abrió los ojos pesadamente al escuchar una familiar voz.

-¿Madoka…?- Homura despertó en los brazos de la pequeña pelirosa-

-¡Homura-chan! ¡Iré a buscar ayuda!-

-No queda nada por hacer, quédate conmigo- susurró débilmente

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Homura-chan? ¿Y por qué estás tan feliz? – rompió en llanto al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Yo por fin pude cumplir mi promesa…- musito mirando al cielo que había comenzado a despejarse

-Pero dijiste que regresarías que todo iba a estar bien…-

-Lo siento -

-No puede terminar así no te puedes rendir…-

-Lo siento, de verdad Madoka, pero estoy feliz, por fin pude salvarte y no me importa que me cueste la vida-

-En ese caso, ¡Kyubey yo…!-

Homura colocó con cuidado su dedo índice sobre los labios de Madoka, impidiéndole que completara la frase.

-No… Madoka si haces eso, no tendrá sentido nada de lo que he hecho-

-Entonces si vas a morir, ¡yo moriré contigo!-

Homura negó con la cabeza

-Jamás permitiré eso…- dijo acariciando su mejilla limpiando algunas lagrimas- Tú tienen muchas personas importantes en tu vida- Homura empezaba hablar con dificultad, pues apenas podía respirar- Y gente que cuida de ti… tienes que continuar sin mí-

Homura…-

-Gracias, por quedarte conmigo- dijo abrazándola con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-

Madoka correspondió el abrazo.

-Se feliz- exhaló

Y así sin hacer el menor ruido, sus ojos cerraron, una lagrima se deslizó en sus mejillas, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios Y…

-Te quiero, Homura-chan-

Su alma simplemente se apagó…

_One-shot terminado_

_TToTT soy tan mala~ la verdad esto me ha encantado, me propuse a escribir algo más trágico y lo logré :D me base mucho en uno de los finales del juego para la PSP; dónde Homura derrota a la noche de Walpurgis, pasa sus últimos momentos con Madoka & muere sin convertirse en una bruja, me pareció bastante trágico y sublime ((como Romeo & Julieta aww~ ) Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente! owo/ __¿RR? ¿Brujas a mi ventana? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Contrato?_

_Déjame____ un Rewiew :3_


End file.
